


Touches Purple, Dancing in Gold - part 2

by Linisen



Series: Purple Touch [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxiety, Ballroom Dancing, Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, Dancer Victor Nikiforov, Dancing, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, Supportive Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: Nerves exploded in Yuuri’s stomach, and he let out a trembling breath as he shuffled in Victor's embrace. He didn’t really want to open his eyes yet, but he was fairly sure Victor already knew he was awake and would call him out on it soon. Still, Yuuri didn’t want to talk about how terrified he was, or how much he wanted to win this. He didn’t want to put added pressure on himself or on his husband, when this was supposed to be fun.They both loved this, Yuuri knew they did.And yet…
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Purple Touch [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111127
Comments: 12
Kudos: 111





	Touches Purple, Dancing in Gold - part 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naliackerman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naliackerman/gifts).



> For Naliackerman, who wanted a continuation of the Ballroom soulmate AU Touches Purple, Dancing in Gold. I hope you all enjoy this small look into their lives.

Yuuri woke warm, with a crick in his neck that he would regret in the morning, but with his head tucked under Victor’s chin so he couldn’t complain much. It was really one of the best places to sleep, whether it was in their own bed, on a couch in the dance studio, or on a bus on the way to a far too important dance competition. 

Nerves exploded in Yuuri’s stomach, and he let out a trembling breath as he shuffled in Victor's embrace. He didn’t really want to open his eyes yet, but he was fairly sure Victor already knew he was awake and would call him out on it soon. Still, Yuuri didn’t want to talk about how terrified he was, or how much he wanted to win this. He didn’t want to put added pressure on himself or on his husband, when this was supposed to be fun. 

They both loved this, Yuuri knew they did. 

And yet… 

“Yuuri,” Victor called, and for a moment Yuuri squeezed his eyes firmer together. He tensed in Victor’s grip, and Victor ran his hand over his arm, slow and steady. He didn’t say anything else for a moment, and Yuuri let himself relax in his embrace slowly. Victor started pressing kisses to his hair sometime in the middle of it all, and Yuuri couldn’t stop himself from tilting his head up. His eyes were still closed, when Victor’s hand cupped his face and caressed over his cheekbone. 

Victor leaned down, and then pressed his lips to Yuuri’s carefully. It was a soft press of lips, tender and wonderful, and Yuuri felt the last of his tension melt away under it. Victor was the one to pull back first, and Yuuri had no choice but to open his eyes then, only so he could meet Victor’s blue gaze.

“Morning sleeping beauty,” Victor said, and Yuuri let out a laugh, shaking his head fondly. Victor grinned proudly, and Yuuri loved him more than was really fair. Victor studied his face, and Yuuri considered looking away in hopes of averting the questions he knew were coming. Instead, Victor surprised him. “You want something to drink?”

Yuuri blinked, and then nodded. Victor did too, and then they both straightened. Yuuri tried to stretch out his sore neck, as Victor suffled with their bag to bring out a bottle of water. Yuuri glanced back in the bus, and saw Leo and Guang Hong sitting closely together watching something on Guang Hong’s tablet, and Yuuko sitting next to Minako a little further back and talking. He rubbed his neck again as he turned back to Victor, who handed a water bottle over. 

“You sore?” he asked, and Yuuri nodded just as he brought the bottle up to his lips. A crease appeared between Victor’s brows, and Yuuri smiled. He was so sweet to care so about something so minor. This was nothing to the storm in Yuuri’s mind after all.

“It’ll be fine, it’s not too bad,” Yuuri assured, because it really wasn’t. Victor nodded, but still reached out to rub his hand over Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri let his eyes fall closed for a moment to revel in the feeling. Victor’s hands always felt so good on his body, and Yuuri adored to be skin to be skin with him. 

“I’ll give you a massage later,” Victor said, accepting the empty water bottle as Yuuri handed it back. Victor wiggled his eyebrows, and Yuuri laughed. 

“You spoil me,” he pointed out, and felt nerves rise in his system again. Victor smiled and cupped his face, pulling Yuuri close. He stopped just before their lips met, and Yuuri felt his body fill with the telltale warmth that so often accompanied Victor’s gazes. 

“It’s very much the other way around,” Victor said, and then he kissed Yuuri again, until he was breathless and Minako whistled for them to stop.

_____________________________

Stepping into the hotel where the World Championship was held feld much like any other competition, only bigger. There were people everywhere, and Yuuri would much rather hide from it all then have to walk through it, even to check in. His chest felt tight, and his gaze wandered over the crowd. There were so many dancers there he recognized, so many amazing, talented, breathtaking dancers and Yuuri didn’t know if he could do it. He squeezed Victor’s hand tightly, and saw Victor look down at him with a frown. 

“Need air?” he asked, and Yuuri nodded, squeezing Victor’s hand again. “I’ll just ask Minako to check us on.”

Victor’s hand slipped from his own, and Yuuri placed it over his heart, feeling the persistent pounding of it under his hand. It would be fine. He would be fine. He just needed to get away from the crowd a bit. Victor was back quickly, and then they walked out of the doors again, and continued walking. 

Victor’s fingers were laced with his, and they didn’t say anything at all really. Yuuri took long slow breaths as he tried to calm his racing mind, as the cool evening air filled his lungs. He barely noticed the scenery, or where they were walking, until Victor stopped. 

Yuuri frowned and looked up at him in surprise, and then at the place they were standing before. 

A pizzeria.

“Hungry?” Victor asked, and Yuuri blinked up at the sign, and then looked back at Victor.

“Pizza? The night before Worlds?” Yuuri questioned, and Victor turned to him, a slight flush on his cheeks. 

“I’m feeling nostalgic,” Victor proclaimed, and warmth spread through Yuuri’s chest. The memory of that first time filled his mind. Of Victor, who he had longed to dance with for so long, who he had admired, that had wanted to spend time with Yuuri at a showcase, to eat lunch and talk about dance and wanted to dance. It had seemed unreal then, and even more so when he saw the purple of his soulmate ring when they danced for the first time. 

He smiled, and then looked down at his ring. It was all pink, filled only with love. How absolutely wonderful it was to wear Victor’s emotions on his skin.

“Only if we can sit outside,” Yuuri said, turning to him with a wink. Victor laughed, and Yuuri smiled, before they headed inside. They ordered one this time, that they could share, and settled on a couch out on the wooden out-door seating, a blanket slung over their laps.

They slizzed the pizza before settling back, and then ate slowly while staying cuddled as close as they could. It felt safe here, with the cold air biting Yuuri’s cheeks, and Victor pressed close to his side. Victor always felt safe, even when Yuuri worried. He chewed on his pizza slowly, and looked out over the park before them. He could open up to Victor. He knew he could, even if that too was scary. Sometimes the words just didn’t want to form.

“I’m really scared about the competition,” he said once he had managed to calm his mind enough, and Victor hummed. Yuuri knew that he already knew, but it was better to say it. “I don’t know if I am- If I’ll be enough.”

“Enough in what way?” Victor asked, his arm coming to rest over Yuuri’s shoulers. Yuuri should scold him for letting the pizza get cold, but he didn’t really care. This felt too nice. 

Yuuri let out a long sigh at the question. He wasn’t sure he really wanted to think about that. Still, he had opened this door, and a part of him wanted to talk about it.

“Not enough for you, for winning. Not enough for the competition. Not enough of a dancer to show him-” Yuuri paused, feeling things slot into place in his mind. 

Oh.

Victor squeezed his shoulder, and Yuuri looked up at him with wide eyes. Victor met his gaze, and Yuuri frowned, feeling a mix of emotions stir in his chest. 

“Did you know?” he asked, a little more accusatory than he ment. Victor frowned again, but then shook his head.

“I didn’t know. I thought maybe it would be on your mind, but I wasn’t sure,” he admitted, his gaze so soft. Yuuri deflated, and let out a long deep sigh. Victor pressed closer, and Yuuri leaned into him too, placing a soft kiss under his jaw. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, but Victor shook his head, his fingers coming to cup under Yuuri’s chin to tilt it up. 

“No sorries. I’m just… I wish I could undo what he did, how he broke you down,” Victor said, and Yuuri let out a long sigh. 

“I feel like it’s been so much better, for the last year I’ve barely thought about him but now with knowing he will be here I just…” Yuuri trailed off and shook his head, before he turned to look at Victor again. 

“You have been so good, so strong. It’s not strange with all the pressure and the drive and how hard we’ve worked. I wish I could promise you I’d be able to keep you from him but I don’t know that,” Victor said, and Yuuri smiled, feeling his heart swell with warmth. 

“I love you so much,” he said, and Victor looked into his eyes, so tender and so loving. Yuuri was so blessed with him being so expressive with his love, both in his way of acting, and speaking, and his soulmate ring. 

“I love  _ you _ so much,” Victor said, and then grabbed Yuuri’s hand, bringing it up to kiss the purple of the ring. Yuuri didn’t need to wear any other ring, and had never felt the need to even as they gave their vows. He never wanted to cover Victor’s feelings after all. They broke apart after a moment, and some of the tension in Yuuri’s chest had unfurled. He was fairly sure it wouldn’t let up until they were back in their apartment and the competition was over, but this was good for now. 

He settled into Victor’s side again, and Victor held him close. Silence fell between them for a moment, and for a long while Yuuri simply reveled in knowing that even if he couldn’t be it all, he would have Victor with him on that dance floor. Victor, who believed in him unconditionally. Yuuri knew he could do it too. He was so sure that he could walk onto that dance floor and demand attention to them. To show the world how magnificent Victor was and how he deserved all the awards in the world. 

“Tomorrow, let's just dance the way we like best,” Victor said, and Yuuri turned again to look at him. Victor met his gaze, and smiled softly. “Let’s go out there and show them all our love.”

“Yes,” Yuuri agreed, a smile spreading on his lips. Determination continued to fill his veins as he looked into Victor’s eyes, something comforting and exciting at the same time. “Let’s show them all how beautiful our love is.”

Victor smiled and nodded, before he leaned down to claim Yuuri’s lips once more.

________________________

“Do they feel right?” Victor asked from his kneeling position on the floor, and Yuuri extended and then flexed his foot, getting a feel for the strap from the white and silver shoe. Victor looked up at his face, and Yuuri smiled even before he looked down at him.

“Perfect,” he said, and Victor grinned widely. He rose first, and then offered Yuuri his hand to stand too. Yuuri took it and stood gracefully, the white dress flowing out around him. The silver details created a net up his chest, the fabric almost sheer. It was a lovely illusion. From far away the dress looked chast, with its long sleeves and high collar. Up close it was almost decadent. 

“God you look magnificent,” Victor sighed, and Yuuri let out a giggle, before pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

“Ready?” Yuuri asked with a smirk as he pulled back, and Victor bit into his lower lip before offering his arm. Yuuri saw both of their rings color purple as he took it, and he smiled and let out a long deep breath, before he focused on the dance floor.

He had a waltz to dance. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
